memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sarina Douglas
Sarina Douglas was a genetically-engineered Human. Sarina's parents took her as a child to undergo an illegal procedure called accelerated critical neural pathway formation which dramatically increased her intelligence beyond what Humans would call genius level. Unfortunately, though her cerebral cortex was enhanced to process information faster, it couldn't initially get that information from her visual and auditory systems fast enough, and Sarina was unable to focus on her world. Outwardly, this made her appear mute and oblivious to her surroundings. In 2374, Sarina and three other genetically-enhanced savants were sent to Deep Space 9 to be placed under the study of Doctor Julian Bashir, who himself was genetically-enhanced. At first, the savants proved to be helpful to the Federation. They pointed out that Weyoun was willing to cede extra territory in order to gain a planet where ketracel-white for the Jem'Hadar could be produced. As Sarina was mute at the time, she managed to convey said information to Doctor Bashir by sketching a chemical diagram on a PADD. Later on, however, the savants calculated that the Federation could not defeat the Dominion and should surrender before there was an appalling loss of life. When Ben Sisko refused to consider their proposal, the savants decided the best way to prevent mounting casualties was to contact the Dominion and give them information that would allow them to take over the Alpha Quadrant with little loss of life. When Bashir tried to stop them, they rendered him unconscious, tied him up, and left Sarina to guard him. But Bashir was able to get through to Sarina and convince her to release him, and he was able to stop the savants from carrying out their plan. The savants left Deep Space 9 soon after. ( ) In 2375, when Sarina and the others returned to the station, Bashir devised a procedure to allow her brain to gather information from her senses, which would allow her to live a normal life. Using a neurocortical probe refined by Sarina's genetically-enhanced friends, Jack and Patrick, Bashir stimulated the growth of the synapses in her brain, allowing her to interact with people for the first time in her life. After seeing the procedure's success and getting to know Sarina, Bashir fell in love with her, nearly driving her back into seclusion when she didn't know how to respond to his advances. Ultimately, she left Deep Space 9 to pursue an internship at the Corgal research center. Sarina's quarters on DS9 were in the habitat ring, corridor H6, section 27 Epsilon. ( ) Appearances * ** ** Apocrypha In the novel series Star Trek: Typhon Pact, Sarina eventually became an agent of Starfleet Intelligence. She accompanies Bashir on a mission stop the newly established Typhon Pact from obtaining slipstream propulsion. During that mission, Sarina reunites with Bashir, starting a longer-standing romantic relationship. The depth of her feelings for him is unclear since Sarina is entagled in Section 31's latest attempt to recruit Bashir. External link * cs:Sarina Douglasová de:Sarina Douglas Douglas, Sarina Douglas, Sarina